


Peaches and Cream

by kinky_fucker



Series: I like my pairings rare [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bite marks, Boys Kissing, Desk Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, Fear of Discovery, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Stannis Baratheon, Peach references, Please Don't Kill Me, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sad Stannis, Sibling Incest, Smut, Temptation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_fucker/pseuds/kinky_fucker
Summary: Stannis has feelings for Renly. Feelings not even his wife can stir up. And he is wrecked with guilt as he once again gives into temptation.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell (background), Stannis Baratheon/Renly Baratheon
Series: I like my pairings rare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Peaches and Cream

Stannis’s heart beat so hard he was sure it would tear through his ribcage. The king was dead and it was up to his two remaining brothers to take the throne from the false king Joffrey. Renly, for once yielding to his older brother’s plans, had pledged Stannis the rightful king. And so they had merged their camps together, Renly’s men now fighting under Stannis’s banner.

His heart continued to beat fast, thoughts racing as he tuned out the sounds of the gathering. The lords and ladies and sers that had pledged themselves to the Baratheons were now in the large tent discussing plans. Stannis was never the most sociable nor well-liked and so was in part glad to have his more naturally charming brother here.

And yet, the proximity of his brother made dark thoughts swirl in his mind. His brother, fully his flesh and blood, set a stirring in him that his wife could not. _Is this not the same thing they were trying to dethrone Joffrey over?_ He felt sick from the hypocrisy and he felt shame heat beneath his collar. All of a sudden, Renly filled the empty space that Stannis had been staring off into. This made the older man snap back to the present and he shifted on his feet.

“How goes things?” Stannis asked.

“Very well, brother. All the men have been armed appropriately, horses are rested for the morrow’s march, even the young Lord Rob and his lady mother seem more at ease.”

“Good good.” He nodded, eyes staring unfocused just to the left of Renly. The man stepped close, a touch too close, and spoke softly.

 _“Relax,_ brother.” A hand was resting on Stannis’s chest now. “Victory is assured. Ask that Red Women of yours if you’re unsure.”

“Not here,” he hissed, ripping the hand away. Renly shrugged one shoulder, paying his words no mind. He brought up a peach that Stannis had not noticed and bit into it. Dark juices burst forth, dripping down his chin. Stannis swallowed hard but his mouth had become dry as sawdust as Renly fixed him with a smirk. That glint in his eye brought certain memories forth and Stannis grit his teeth. 

“How clumsy, some juice has spilt,” Renly commented, gesturing to the dark spots on his clothes as the juice was absorbed into the fabric. 

His head was swimming will all manner of terrible things and his blood was up like never before. “I will be escorting Renly here back to his tent to change,” he announced to the others, hand forced by his temptress of a brother. The two left, nobody thinking any the wise of the pair.

* * *

  
  


Brienne of Tarth stood guard outside Renly’s private tent, making to follow them inside when Stannis fixed her with a look. “Leave us,” he commanded, voice slightly strained.

Brienne looked to her sworn lord and was met with one of Renly’s easy smiles. “Thank you Brienne,” he said, motioning for her dismissal. She bowed before leaving them and Renly checked for other guards. 

“You are reckless,” Stannis scolded, rounding on his brother.

He took another bite of the peach, stepping close to the other man. “And?”

“And if we get caught, they will surely behead us for sodomy as well as incest.”

_“If,"_ Renly stressed, giving a smile that irritated Stannis to no end. He offered up the peach to Stannis and he took a bite. It was sweet, perhaps overly so, and despite the scarcity of ever tasting one Stannis was unimpressed by the fruit. His gaze was fixed to his brother’s face. No doubt many looked upon that face and saw Robert in his prime; youthful, strong, and handsome. The thought repulsed Stannis, as it should, and yet his mind was quick to point out Renly’s uniqueness. It was those differences that he clung to as he gave in to the temptation. He slipped his arms around Renly’s waist as the other set the peach on the nearby desk. The brothers cuddled up close, slotting together like puzzle pieces.

Stannis rested his chin on top of Renly’s head and closed his eyes. He could pretend it was his wife, Lady Selyse Florent, standing beneath him. His imagination could run wild with a thousand different maidens and ladies, even Melisandre crossed his mind, and yet the reality of his brother in his arms made his manhood twitch with such want - such _need_. He smelt his brother’s scent, and what lingered of Ser Loras too. 

Renly shifted and greeted Stannis with a kiss. Stannis was almost coy about their lips meeting but he did not move to break the kiss. He should have. He should have called off this madness, ran from the tent, and break this curse once and for all. And yet he stayed, noting how the peach they shared was fresh on their lips. Hands gripped ahold of his shoulders while his own grabbed Renly’s doublet and manhandled him over to the desk. The kiss was broken as Renly assumed the usual position; stomach down on the desk with his arse on display. Stannis was skilled in ridding his brother of the breeches he wore. The front laces were undone and then shoved down so they pooled around his ankles. The small clothes were also slid down, leaving Renly’s backside bare as the day he was born. 

Stannis sunk to his knees, nails digging into the other man’s thighs. His teeth sunk into Renly’s oh so biteable backside. Low whines of pain sounded from his brother but he made no move to stop Stannis from littering his pale flesh with bite marks. He inched closer to the man’s genitalia, manhood already hard and heavy between his legs. His tongue swept over Renly’s hole in fleeting licks. 

The longer this was drawn out, the higher the chance of them getting caught. The thought made him sick with nerves and excitement. Cool logic was cast aside as lust burned as hot as Wildfire within him. And so he gave in to his urges and dedicated his energy to tongue fucking his brother. Renly’s moans were muffled as he pressed his face into the desk, attempting to quiet his wanton self. Stannis’s tongue swirled as he rimmed his brother, arms wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. He slipped his tongue inside as far as he could go. Renly can keep his damn peaches, _this_ was all he needed. 

A minute later, he reluctantly withdrew. He now stood, the pair catching their breath for a moment. A hand was placed on Renly’s back while his index finger circled the hole. It was already slightly red, the tiniest gape present. He slipped the finger inside, walls already clamping around him. Before long he had a second and then a third finger inside, thrusting shallowly as he stretched the hole. He had toyed with the idea of putting his whole fist in, just to see how much his brother could take.

He pressed over a bump and Renly yelped. Stannis stimulated the area, making his brother shoot pre-cum again and again until he began to whine.

“In some other life, you would be a whore, I swear it,” Stannis said, voice thick with arousal. He withdrew his fingers and finally released his hard cock. It had been tenting his breeches since he had sunk to his knees. He lined his cock up, a combination of saliva and pre-cum slicking up Renly as he pressed in. The brothers moaned; Renly louder than Stannis. He stilled, getting a better grip on his brother’s hips before beginning to thrust. The first few were shallow, a courtesy while his lust was in check. 

This was quickly thrown out the window.

Renly bucked back to meet the thrusts, encouraging a harder and faster treatment. With a snarl, Stannis grabbed ahold of Renly’s hair and tugged his brother’s head back. His hips snapped harshly against the other’s backside as his thrusts went deep and fast. His cockhead battered that bump with every thrust and Renly all but screamed in pleasure. Stannis let go of his hair to clamp a hand over his brother’s mouth, glancing over his shoulder to the tent entrance as icy fear settled in the pit of his stomach. No one came charging in to mount their heads on spikes so he resumed fucking his brother. 

He sped up his thrusts, fear spurring him on as much as lust. Finally, his orgasm was upon him and he buried himself to the hilt as he spilt his seed inside his brother. 

_“Renly,”_ he hissed, making his brother’s name sound like a curse. His hand uncovered Renly’s mouth.

 _“Stannis,”_ his brother moaned back, his tone more of a purr. Evidently, he was in the middle of his own orgasm if the fluttering of his walls was anything to go by. He pulled out despite his brother’s best efforts and tucked his cock away. 

His senses were starting to come back, seeing the scene for what it was. He turned to flee but his brother caught him by the arm and turned him around for another kiss. Stannis fought the urge to kiss back, to wrap up his brother tightly, to fuck until the morrow. Instead, he broke free and regarded Renly coldly.

“Clean yourself up,” he commanded before stalking from the tent.

* * *

His cloak swished as he stormed away. Guilt made his chest tighten, his stomach twisting into such tight knots that he felt bile at the back of his throat. He dared not think about Renly’s expression. Or the what if Robert had found out while he was still alive.

He shuddered and quickened his pace. Before long, he was at the other end of the campsite. It had been suggested that the brothers have tents near each other, for convenience, but Stannis had fiercely shot that down. The temptation was bad enough as is, he could only imagine how maddening it would be to be but next door to his brother. He shivered at the thought and was thankful when his tent came into view. Melisandre, his Red Women, was in the tent next to his but he didn’t dare glance over as he walked by for fear that her pale face was peaking out and watching him. The guards opened the tent flaps for him, saying not a word as he passed them. If they noticed anything queer, they did not show it. 

He didn’t bother to undress, not even taking his cloak or boots off before he collapsed onto his bed. The mattress was soft, the pillows recently fluffed. He grabbed ahold of one and squeezed it with all his might. He gritted his teeth, so many conflicting emotions and thoughts swirling in his mind like a sea storm. A combination of willpower and exhaustion drove him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, man, I don't know either. The idea came to me and there was a serve lack of Stannis/Renly so I'm here to fill that gap in the market.


End file.
